Promis
by empty corpse
Summary: Archibald avait promis, c'était même la première promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Mais voilà, c'était devenu trop dur pour tenir cette promesse. C'était trop dur sans lui. /HaddockxTintin/


**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Tintin et ses personnages appartiennent à ses ayants droits, rien n'est à moi à part le scénario. Dans cette fiction, Tintin est considéré comme ayant 30 ans.

 **TW** : mention de mort, alcoolisme, seringue, hôpital, drogues

...

 **Promis**

Assis dans son bureau, Archibald Haddock luttait. Il luttait continuellement depuis bien des semaines déjà. La bouteille face à lui semblait le regarder avec goguenardise "bois moi, vas-y, tu sais comme tu te sentiras bien après !" semblait-elle chanter.

Et ce chant ne mentait pas, il le savait car il avait déjà craqué bien des fois.

Tintin était parti. Il avait suivi une piste qui l'avait mené dans les montagnes un an auparavant, là il devait trouver un peuple caché qui vivait grâce à l'énergie extraordinaire d'une fleur offerte par les dieux. Mais voilà, tout ne s'était pas bien passé : une avalanche avait frappé le reporter dans son ascension… Les sauveteurs n'avaient pas pu retrouver le corps de son ami mais il ne faisait aucun doute que personne n'avait pu survivre, l'avalanche avait dévallée toute la montagne jusqu'à couvrir une partie d'un village à son pied.

Lorsque Dupont et Dupond étaient venus lui annoncer la nouvelle, Archibald avait été dévasté au point de ne pas dire un mot et d'aller s'enfermer dans ce bureau, sans ouvrir à qui que ce soit, même le pauvre Nestor restait à la porte.

Et depuis ce temps, le grand Capitaine Haddock luttait contre ses démons. Pour cette promesse déjà maintes fois brisée.

"Vous m'aviez promis vous aussi !" cria-t-il une nouvelle fois en empoignant la bouteille "Vous aviez promis de revenir sain et sauf et vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse ! Je n'ai aucune raison de tenir la mienne non plus, mille milliards de mille sabords !"

Sa colère était autant dirigée vers Tintin que vers lui-même, ils avaient tous deux brisé leur promesse après tout. Alors il buvait. Il buvait plus qu'il n'avait jamais bu, pour oublier, pour soulager son coeur malheureux et pour le retrouver aussi.

Dans les brumes de l'ivresse, il n'était plus seul.

Dans les brumes de l'ivresse, Tintin était là et ils se retrouvaient enfin, ils partageaient des étreintes puissantes et folles de joie, ils pleuraient aussi.

Et quand il revenait à lui le lendemain, Archibald essuyait l'humidité qu'il restait de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versé, seul.

En y pensant, il préférait ses songes de vapeur plutôt que la morne réalité, au moins tout était pour le mieux la-bas. Au moins il y avait son ami. Enfin ami… Il n'aurait pas aussi mal pour un simple ami, même un très proche. Il ne se voilait qu'à moitié la face, à quoi bon se mentir, il ne craignait pas d'être rejeté puisque Tintin n'était plus. Mais puisqu'il n'était plus à quoi bon s'avouer qu'il l'aimait ?

Un coup d'oeil à la bouteille dans sa main.

Un coup d'oeil à la photo de lui, bras dessus-bras dessous avec le reporter prise par un journaliste après leur première aventure

Peut-être qu'en buvant assez il le verrait plus longtemps ? Peut-être qu'en buvant assez, il le rejoindrait ?

Il savait parfaitement où chercher pour trouver plus de bouteilles comme celle qu'il avait dans les mains, il s'était fait une réserve qu'il avait cachée à tous au cas où il en aurait vraiment besoin. Comme maintenant. En appuyant sur un bouton dissimulé dans les décorations d'un tableau, une porte dérobée se dévoila dans le mur et une fois écartée elle révéla un empilement de 3 cartons dans une alcôve rudimentaire qui n'aurait rien pu accueillir de plus. Archibald attrapa quatre bouteilles entre ses doigts d'un geste expert, puis referma sa cachette d'un petit coup de pied et s'installa dans son fauteuil favori.

"À la vôtre, cher, oui très cher Tintin !" Lança-t-il en direction de la photo, levant une bouteille qu'il venait de déboucher

Et il en descendit presque la moitié d'un seul trait. Le breuvage lui brûlait la gorge mais ça n'était pas grave, cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui le tourmentait depuis que Dupont et Dupond avaient frappé à sa porte. Non, cette douleur n'était vraiment rien.

Il laissa échapper un rot tonitruant avant de continuer à monologuer

"Si cher Tintin, allons bon, il aura fallu votre perte pour que j'ouvre enfin les yeux !"

Un grand rire s'empara de lui alors qu'il réalisait comme il était pathétique, comme Tintin lui manquait, comme il aimerait lui faire cette déclaration qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui faire mais qui le travaillait depuis un an déjà, comme il se sentait mal d'avoir trahi sa promesse, comme il lui en voulait d'avoir trahi la sienne, comme il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir accompagné, comme il se sentait vide et froid de l'intérieur, comme il était fatigué de ses longues nuits d'insomnies dans le remord, comme plus rien de tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait de sens, comme finalement le sens de sa vie ça avait toujours été lui : le reporter rouquin qui était arrivé dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Jusqu'à l'année précédente.

Le rire se transforma en sanglots, ses nerfs craquaient encore, ça lui arrivait très souvent. Il était à bout. À bout d'énergie, à bout de forces. À bout d'envie de vivre sans lui.

Pleurant toujours, le capitaine vida sa bouteille et en enchaîna une seconde. Puis une troisième. Et totalement ivre, il l'enlaça enfin. Tintin revenait lui tenir compagnie lorsque l'alcool coulait suffisamment dans ses veines et il était enfin de retour ce jour là. Fou de joie, Archibald fini de boire sa bouteille pour la poser près de ses jumelles alors que Tintin le regardait, mi-amusé, mi-boudeur.

"Ne m'aviez vous pas promis capitaine ?" le sermonna-t-il

"Autant que vous très cher, autant que vous !" rit le capitaine, conscient sans l'être que rien de ce qui se passait n'était vrai

Tintin semblait contrit

"C'est vrai." sourit finalement le reporter

"C'est votre faute si j'ai craqué."

"C'est vrai aussi."

"Tout est votre faute, vous avez tout emporté avec vous…"

Le rouquin s'approcha d'Archibald et posa une main intangible sur son épaule.

"J'aurais voulu rentrer près de vous capitaine, j'aurais voulu tenir ma promesse et revenir. Mais vous savez que je n'ai pas choisi n'est-ce pas ?"

Haddock hocha la tête, des larmes interminables coulant sur ses joues alors que des sanglots silencieux agitaient son corps de soubresauts.

"J'aurais voulu comprendre plus tôt Tintin, vous me manquez tellement, je suis si seul et perdu sans vous. Je suis… Je suis paralysé. Comme de retour dans cette cabine du Karaboudjan où je n'étais prisonnier que de moi et…"

Les deux regards se tournèrent ensemble vers les cadavres de bouteilles.

"C'est tout ce qu'il me reste… Tout ce que j'ai pour vous retrouver encore parfois... "

"Je ne vous juge pas capitaine. Vous me manquez cruellement vous savez ?"

Tintin l'enlaça d'une étreinte fantomatique. Le marin ne pouvait pas la sentir mais c'était déjà tellement pour lui de savoir ces bras autours de lui. Et puis, il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer ne serait-ce qu'à ce Tintin tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ç'avait même été inutile puisqu'il semblait déjà tout savoir et ce savoir implicite semblait parfaitement les satisfaire jusqu'alors. Mais ça ne lui suffisait plus à lui.

"Tintin ..?" murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix

Le reporter s'écarta un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux

"Oui capitaine ?"

"Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ressens pour vous."

"Parlez capitaine, vous savez que je vous écoute toujours."

Embarrassé, il cherchait à formuler ce qu'il avait dans le coeur depuis tout ce temps.

"Vous êtes parti longtemps…"

"Je sais." Sourit Tintin tristement

"Si longtemps que vous n'êtes même jamais revenu, je le sais et vous le savez aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais pu cesser de penser à vous. D'espérer votre retour. Vous avez tellement de ressources, de tours inattendus dans vos manches pour vous sortir des pièges et des situations épineuses… Je n'ai jamais pu concevoir que c'était fini. Pas vous. Pas celui qui avait donné un sens à ma vie. Pas comme ça, pas si loin de moi, pas sans avoir pu dire adieu, pas sans avoir pu vous dire comme je vous ai-"

Quelque chose l'avait interrompu au point culminant de sa phrase, au moment où ces mots allaient enfin être dits, une vive douleur à la poitrine qui lui avait coupé le souffle, comme une pression.

Son regard affolé chercha celui du reporter qui était en train de reculer, son sourire triste aux lèvres, agitant la main pour dire au revoir en disparaissant dans le noir qui enroba toute la pièce alors que la pression continuait à aller et venir. Rapidement.

Douloureusement.

...

Une grande inspiration lui brûla les poumons alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

La première chose qui rencontra son regard furent deux yeux bleu, deux yeux qu'il connaissait bien et pour cause c'étaient ceux de… Oh, il était toujours ivre à ce point ? Il n'avait dû s'évanouir que peu de temps. Son corps entier était douloureux.

"Non, restez avec moi Capitaine, ne fermez pas les yeux !"

Quelle jolie voix, vraiment, elle lui avait tant manqué, elle était un peu plus assuré et grave que dans ses souvenirs.

Une main se posa sur sa gorge, cherchant son poul.

"Comment va-t-il Tintin ?" Demanda la voix morte d'angoisse de Nestor

"Il est en vie mais faible, je n'arrive pas à le garder éveillé." répondit-il

Depuis quand Nestor pouvait voir Tintin ? Était-il ivre lui aussi ?

…

Et depuis quand lui-même pouvait-il sentir le contact de Tintin ?

"Il faut respirer Capitaine, les secours sont en route mais ils vont mettre beaucoup de temps…" l'angoisse perçait cette voix normalement si posée et taquine

Nestor murmura quelque chose au sujet d'une tempête, de problèmes de circulation… le reporter s'était tendu à l'annonce

"C'est moi Capitaine, c'est Tintin, je suis revenu !" sa voix se faisait suppliante, désespérée

"Je sais que je suis parti longtemps, je sais que vous me croyez mort, mais je suis revenu !"

C'était impossible. Il n'y croirait pas avant d'avoir pu le toucher, mais ce corps était si lourd…

Tintin avait perçu la contraction de son bras

"Je suis là Archibald, c'est à vous de rester maintenant, ne me lâchez pas…" Le pressa le reporter en serrant la main du capitaine dans la sienne

C'était aussi incroyable qu'impossible, Tintin avait survécu ? Il était revenu ?

"Tintin…" Parvint-il à articuler

"N'essayez pas de parler, gardez vos forces, ça va aller !"

"Tintin, je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement."

Le reporter ne répondit pas, confus

"C'est certainement l'alcool." Glissa Nestor, troublé

Le capitaine n'eut pas la possibilité d'en entendre plus, à nouveau absorbé par les ténèbres.

...

Revenir à lui une nouvelle fois lui sembla plus aisé. Il se sentait moins lourd, moins endolori, moins… moins prêt à partir.

Quelque chose chatouillait sa main. Le capitaine ouvrit difficilement les yeux, heureusement aucune lumière ne rendit l'acte plus complexe. Aucune lumière ? Les rideaux de la pièce laissaient deviner que la nuit tirait sur sa fin, le matin allait se lever.

Il ne reconnaissait rien, il en conclut alors qu'il n'était plus à Moulinsart… Avait-il tout révé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait avoir vu Tintin, mais ça avait été différent de d'habitude.

À nouveau il sentit une caresse sur sa main et en baissant les yeux il put voir le jeune reporter, profondément endormi à ses côtés, sa houpette effleurant la main du marin. Il n'avait pas rêvé alors ? Des larmes de joie et de soulagement dévalèrent sur ses joues : Tintin était revenu !

Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé mais c'était l'une des choses dont il se souciait le moins à ce moment, observant avec adoration les moindres détails du visage profondément endormi. Paisible. Et si beau. Grands dieux oui, ce qu'il était beau. Archibald hésita à tendre légèrement la main pour le toucher, tellement certain que c'était impossible qu'il soit là. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le réveiller alors qu'il semblait si paisible…

Mais il voulait tellement en être certain.

D'un geste lourd, maladroit et difficilement contrôlé, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux avant de glisser jusque sur sa joue. Comme sa peau était douce… Mais il avait des marques que le capitaine n'avait jamais vues, Tintin avait dû passer par tellement de choses pendant cette année avant de revenir jusqu'à lui ! Et dans quel état l'avait-il trouvé ? Ivre. Délirant. Et probablement inconscient d'après ses maigres souvenirs. Il avait tellement honte.

Sa tête tournait un peu, probablement à cause de l'émotion, sûrement à cause des médicaments qu'on avait dû lui administrer, certainement à cause de tout l'alcool bu la veille.

...

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Mais l'autre oui, c'était celle de Tintin. De quoi parlait-il et avec qui ? Son mal de tête lui vrillait les tympans.

"Il sera sur pieds demain au plus tard, ne vous en faites pas. Mais il va falloir surveiller son Alcoolisme, il aurait pu mourir si vous n'aviez pas réussi à le réanimer."

"C'était très expérimental, j'ai tenté de relancer son coeur avec une technique de compressions cardiaques successives, j'avais lu des essaies dans des documents spécialisés, je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire."

L'autre voix était donc un médecin… Est-ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il était mort ? Qu'il le serait sans Tintin ?!

Il grogna, peinant à ouvrir les yeux.

Lui, Archibald Haddock, aurait dû mourir à cause de l'alcool mais Tintin l'avait sauvé. Il avait comme un amer goût de déjà vu qui lui brûlait la gorge. Tintin l'avait sauvé, encore. De l'alcool, encore. Alors qu'il avait brisé sa promesse tant de fois. Comme il devait être déçu de lui

"Restez calme Capitaine, tout va bien."

Une petite main chaude se posa sur la sienne, grande, glacée, rendue rêche par des années de navigation.

Il s'apaisa un peu.

"Prenez votre temps mais ouvrez les yeux Monsieur Haddock, vous devez rester éveillé maintenant."

Ça, c'était le médecin. Forcément.

Il grogna une deuxième fois, pour exprimer son approbation cette fois.

Il avait soif, sa bouche était pâteuse maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il tourna difficilement la tête vers une petite table qui était près de son lit. Très près. Il avait juste à tendre le bras pour saisir le verre d'eau qui s'y trouvait mais il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force.

"Non, laissez le faire, il faut qu'il se reprenne en main seul pour le moment. Le desire primaire de boire devrait le motiver à rassembler assez d'énergie pour émerger et rester bien conscient."

Le médecin avait stoppé Tintin qui avait amorcé un geste pour l'aider aussitôt après avoir compris ce qu'il voulait.

Des centaines de jurons passaient dans l'esprit du capitaine qui se sentait cotonneux, une véritable poupée de chiffon, honteux pour une personne aussi robuste que lui.

Enfin, il parvint à attraper ce maudit verre. Il se redressa un peu, juste assez pour engloutir son contenu et le reposa à sa place. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

"Parfait, maintenant prenez votre temps mais ne vous endormez pas." Le gratifia le médecin qui semblait satisfait de la performance

Il quitta la pièce en saluant Tintin d'une poignée de main.

Le reporter ferma la porte derrière l'autre homme et revint s'assoir près du marin.

"Comment vous sentez vous Capitaine ?"

Archibald porta une main à sa tête qui le lançait, il se sentait fiévreux à vrai dire. Mais Tintin était là.

"Au meilleur de ma forme." Tenta-t-il de marmonner

"Et en vrai, comment vous sentez vous ?" Sourit l'autre en croisant les bras

Il y eut un silence

"Vous n'êtes pas mort Tintin ?" articula difficilement le Capitaine, le coeur serré

"je ne suis pas mort. L'avalanche ne m'a pas enterré, en fait elle m'a fait tomber dans une crevasse où j'ai perdu conscience. Je me suis réveillé dans le village que je cherchais, le peuple à la fleur merveilleuse. J'étais gravement blessé, ils ont pris soin de moi. Mon rétablissement a été long et il n'y avait ni téléphone, ni radio, ni… Aucun moyen de vous prévenir. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été si long…"

Le reporter semblait mortifié, lui aussi avait visiblement souffert de cette année si loin.

"Où est Milou ..?"

Le regard triste de Tintin lui suffit pour réponse. Il n'avait pas survécu à la chute. C'était trop, une larme glissa sur la joue du Capitaine.

"Oh non, ne pleurez pas !"

Tintin s'était brusquement penché vers lui pour essuyer la larme qui avait perlée. Lui aussi semblait profondément triste, à lutter contre les larmes.

"Je suis tellement désolé Tintin, je vous en ai tellement voulu et j'ai bu, j'ai beaucoup bu alors que j'avais promis, et Milou doit tellement vous manquer, je suis tellement, tellement désolé !"

Haddock pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Tintin, retombé sur sa chaise, pleurait aussi la tête dans les mains.

C'était bon de pleurer, ça apaisait les âmes finalement, ils avaient vécu tant de choses, il leur fallait ce relâchement.

"Capitaine ?" Finit par chuchoter Tintin d'une petite voix "Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'hier soir ?"

Le marin se souvenait plutôt bien mais il avait occulté ces souvenirs en espérant que ca reviendrait le plus tard possible dans la conversation.

"Vaguement.."

"Vous avez eu des paroles...enfin… Disons que même si vous étiez ivre, ces paroles semblaient si sincères, comme si vous étiez désespéré. Comme si le dire était la seule chose qui aurait pu compter pour vous."

Le regard de l'un accrocha celui de l'autre. Bien sur qu'ils savaient de quoi il était question.

"Avez vous... quelque chose à y répondre ?"

Tintin semblait hésiter, il avait abordé le sujet sur un coup de tête mais à vrai dire il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Que répondre ? Il commençait à paniquer.

Pivoine, il se leva rapidement, fébrile

"Je… Je viendrais demain matin pour vous ramener à Moulinsart." Bégaya-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir

Une infirmière entra un instant plus tard, ne se rendant pas compte ou ignorant volontairement le trouble qui planait dans la pièce alors qu'Archibald essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Tintin avait-il abordé le sujet s'il n'avait rien à en dire au point de fuir ? Il aurait pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé après tout ? Il aurait pu faire comme si le marin avait déliré à cause de l'alcool ? Il aurait pu faire tellement de choses plutôt que de le confronter.

"Monsieur Haddock, je viens vous administrer votre médicament." dit gentiment la femme qui venait d'entrer, une seringue à la main

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tonnerre de Brest, vous essayez de m'embrocher ?!"

"C'est de l'acétate de morphine. Un analgésique."

Elle avait ajouté la seconde partie de sa phrase en voyant l'air interdit du marin.

"Vous vous êtes bien cogné la tête et le dos en perdant connaissance, je suis même étonnée que vous ne vous en plaigniez pas, vous avez une sacrée bosse derrière la tête !"

Ça expliquait la persistance de ce maudit mal de tête, et maintenant qu'il y pensait ce n'était peut-être pas le matelas qui lui faisait si mal au dos. D'un geste hésitant, il passa sa main sur son crâne jusqu'à trouver la fameuse bosse qui, effectivement, était de belle taille.

"Quand vous serez rentré chez vous, vous pourrez boire du vin pour calmer les douleurs."

"Je ne pense pas que…Enfin, je me débrouillerais sans, merci."

Il ne refusait pas par dégoût du vin, mais surtout pour cette promesse. Il l'avait certes brisée, mais il pouvait encore se rattraper en étant exemplaire maintenant que Tintin était revenu, non ? À supposer que Tintin veuille rester à présent… Sa fuite n'augurait pas grand chose de bon pour la suite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le capitaine ne réalisa qu'elle l'avait piqué qu'une fois l'aiguille dans sa peau. Et il se mit à hurler au meurtre pendant que l'infirmière repartait sereinement, riant en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours les hommes qui semblaient robustes et ne rien craindre qui étaient en fait les plus douillets.

...

La morphine l'avait mis k.o un bon moment, ils avaient surement du lui en administrer d'autre doses pendant qu'il comatait, mi assommé, mi hallucinant.

La nuit était tombée et tout était silencieux lorsqu'il se senti enfin revenu à lui. Et il pensait déjà de nouveau à la réaction de Tintin. Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils pouvaient n'être que des amis, il était revenu et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de le perdre encore et qu'en plus il en soit responsable.

Haddock se leva difficilement, son dos était bien douloureux, sa tête allait mieux. Il fit quelques pas en se tenant au lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où il pu observer la pleine lune en écartant les rideaux. Pouvait-il rentrer seul à Moulinsart ? Le château était loin de l'hôpital pour une personne qui reprenait tout juste ses esprits, mais il fallait qu'il parle à Tintin.

Et si il lui demandait de venir ? Téléphoner à Moulinsart ne devait pas être impossible ? Il n'avait qu'à trouver un téléphone.

Après avoir un peu déambulé dans les couloirs en esquivant les soignants et les soignantes grâce à d'habiles dissimulations, il finit par trouver une pièce où un téléphone et quelques fauteuils étaient accessibles. Il s'y installa et composa rapidement le numéro.

"Boucherie Sanzot ?"

Pris de panique, le capitaine raccrocha d'un geste vif. Il s'était trompé, comme tant d'autres avant lui.

"Fichus drogues" ronchonna-t-il en composant à nouveau le numéro

"Château de Moulinsart ?" résonna finalement la voix de Nestor après une attente qui avait semblée interminable

"Nestor ? C'est moi, c'est le capitaine Haddock, est-ce que Tintin est au château ?"

"Absolument Monsieur Haddock, il est venu me donner de vos nouvelles après votre réveil, je me suis permis de lui proposer de rester."

"Vous avez bien fait, très bien fait, est-ce qu'il est encore debout par hasard ?"

Un bruit de conversation étouffée répondit partiellement à sa question.

"Capitaine ?"

Ce n'était plus la voix de Nestor à présent

"Tintin ? Je dois absolument vous parler."

"Vous avez vu l'heure capitaine ? Dormez sapristi, nous parlerons demain."

La tonalité qui suivit indiqua clairement que Tintin avait raccroché sans attendre de réponse. Le capitaine grogna mais se résigna à obéir, de toute façon Tintin semblait ne pas être disposé à discuter et il ne se voyait pas l'y forcer. Alors autant abandonner pour le moment.

...

Fermer les yeux avait été aisé, s'endormir avait pris de nombreuses heures, se réveiller avait été une torture. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à dormir, Archibald n'en avait tiré que des cauchemars et ça n'aidait pas son humeur à être moins maussade. Tintin avait promis de venir le chercher à sa sortie de soins, viendrait-il réellement ? Et allait-il alors en profiter pour lui annoncer qu'il partait ? Avait-il même déjà trouvé un nouvel appartement ?

Ça n'était même plus de la crainte, le marin était simplement résigné à le perdre, il n'attendait plus que sa sentence.

Un docteur avait vérifié qu'Haddock allait bien : son dos lui faisait toujours mal mais rien de grave, il devrait simplement se ménager quelques temps, sa tête avait encore une jolie bosse tout à fait normale, il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

"Votre ami vous attend." annonça le médecin avant de partir d'un pas pressé

Son ami ? Tintin était venu.

"Comment allez vous Capitaine ?" demanda le rouquin comme si de rien n'était

"Au meilleur de ma forme, et vous Tintin ?"

Gêne. C'était le mot parfait pour décrire l'ambiance entre les deux. Comme s'ils essayaient de vivre normalement alors qu'il y avait ce non-dit entre eux. Il était impossible que ça dure.

"Vous sentez vous capable de marcher jusqu'à Moulinsart ? J'ai hésité à appeler un taxi…"

Tintin évitait soigneusement de le regarder, il le sentait bien.

"Je pense que le vieux loup de mer que je suis devrait pouvoir s'en sortir."

Il avait tenté la plaisanterie alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la grande bâtisse où Archibald avait été soigné mais c'était tombé à l'eau. Diable, c'était donc critique à ce point ?

"Tintin, je ne veux vraiment pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de répondre à ces… élucubrations. Je ne veux rien de vous, votre compagnie me satisfait pleinement et j'ai dépassé les bornes. Je comprendrais bien sûr que vous vouliez quitter Moulinsart…"

"Quoi ? Non ! Je ne quitterais pas Moulinsart ! Enfin, sauf si vous désirez que je m'en aille…"

"Mille sabords, non !"

"J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que vous m'avez dit, à ce qu'il a pu se passer depuis que je suis parti, à ce que j'ai vécu de mon côté et vous du vôtre. Nestor m'a raconté ce que vous aviez traversé, comment vous vous étiez battu pour ne pas recommencer à boire, même si vous avez fini par céder. Je vous admire beaucoup."

"J'ai… J'ai brisé ma promesse et j'en suis tellement désolé… Je ne mérite pas votre admiration, je ne suis qu'un soulard…"

"Vous avez lutté Capitaine. Et ce que vous… ressentez… Vous ne pouviez pas gagner en pensant que j'étais mort. Mais vous avez quand même lutté !"

Un silence prit place, moins inconfortable.

"J'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses, j'en ai très peu dormi au final. Je ne vous ai pas répondu au téléphone hier parce que je n'étais pas prêt."

"Vous n'avez aucune obligation de me répondre Tintin, une non réponse me convient aussi bien qu'un non, je n'outrepasserai jamais votre assentiment."

"Laissez moi parler Capitaine, je vous en conjure ! Vous vous attendez tellement à un refus que vous ne me laissez pas même la possibilité de vous dire oui !"

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, de crier même, Tintin mit ses mains devant sa bouche, stupéfait de sa propre audace.

Archibald le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

"Vous, je, Tintin ?"

Le reporter rougissait, se frottant la nuque, gêné.

"Je… Je ne vous cacherais pas que votre déclaration m'a beaucoup surpris Et votre réitération une fois sobre m'a pris de court. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer tout ce que j'ai pensé, tout ce que j'ai ressenti pendant cette année. Bien sur j'étais dévasté par la perte de Milou, mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser à vous, de me demander comment vous alliez, ce que vous faisiez, si vous… si vous pensiez à moi."

Le marin resta muet, comme assommé.

"J'avais peur que vous m'ayez remplacé, que vous soyez reparti en mer ou que vous ayez tout simplement trouvé quelqu'un pour faire votre vie. J'ai eu tellement de temps pour penser à tout ça que j'ai à peine osé revenir à Moulinsart tant j'avais peur de ce que j'y trouverais ou de ce que je n'y trouverais pas."

"Jamais je n'aurais pu, pas sans vous Tintin…"

"Je ne pouvais le savoir. Et je l'ai tant redouté que j'ai fini par refuser ces sentiments, les refouler, les détester. Et cette société… C'est si mal vu pour un homme d'aimer un homme."

Le reporter était troublé, gêné et hésitant, le marin ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et pourtant ils en avaient traversé des choses tous les deux.

"Mais nous préoccupons-nous vraiment de ce que pense les gens ?" murmura Haddock, les yeux vers le sol

"C'est plus que ça, vous le savez… Je me ferais renvoyer. Nous serions pointés du doigt dans la rue, peut-être même tabassés ou que sais-je ?

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous faire remarquer, je veux dire… Tonnerre de Brest, nous sommes des adultes, nous n'avons de comptes à rendre à personne !"

Le reporter hocha doucement la tête, approuvant en y réfléchissant.

Là où Tintin se faisait plein de doutes et d'appréhensions, Archibald était confiant, il avait des solutions. Des réponses. Uniquement des choses réalisables, rien d'extravagant comme de fuir vivre en ermites dans une montagne ou une forêt. Juste… rester discrets tant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des regards au château. Ça ne serait pas compliqué, ils étaient proches depuis longtemps, ils venaient de se retrouver après un an de séparation où lui-même avait été déclaré mort, personne ne leur en voudrait d'être tactiles et attentionnés, attentifs l'un à l'autre.

Ça pouvait marcher.

Ils marchaient en silence, traversant un grand parc désert à cette heure de la journée. C'était bon de respirer l'air frais, le silence entre eux n'était plus désagréable, il était plein de promesses. Un vol de canards passa au dessus d'eux, Tintin le montra du doigt, Haddock les regarda passer avant de simplement se concentrer sur l'expression enjouée de son compagnon, il semblait si heureux, c'était doux de voir son grand sourire devant quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un vol de canards. Tintin finit par capter le regard fixe du capitaine sur lui, il s'empourpra en le regardant à son tour. Archibald sourit et pris doucement sa main tout en poursuivant leur route.

"Capitaine…" murmura Tintin

"Il n'y a personne mon ami, vous le voyez autant que moi. Mais je peux… Enfin si vous préférez…"

Archibald avait commencé à lâcher la main du reporter en s'empourprant, mais l'autre la rattrapa fermement.

"Ça ira. Ça va."

Son sourire était léger mais il souriait.

Rentrés à Moulinsart, le capitaine avait besoin de s'allonger, son dos lui faisait mal et sa tête tournait un peu. Tintin l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit pour s'assurer qu'il arrivait à s'y installer, une fois le marin sous les draps, il s'assit en tailleur sur un côté du grand lit.

"Me raconteriez-vous votre histoire ?" demanda Haddock dans un souffle douloureux "Racontez moi cette année."

Tintin prit un instant de réflexion pour rassembler ses souvenirs, ne rien oublier avant de se lancer dans le récit de ses aventures.

Il était tombé dans la crevasse, avait été récupéré et soigné par le peuple des Flos, ils avaient enterré ce pauvre Milou dans leur cimetière, avec les honneurs qu'ils donnaient à tous les animaux qui trépassaient parmis eux. Tintin avait mis plusieurs semaines à réussir à s'asseoir, plusieurs autres à réussir à se lever, sans parler des mois qu'il avait ensuite passer à se ré-éduquer à la marche, à la course, à l'exercice. Les Flos avaient pris grand soin de lui, il avait appris à s'intégrer à leurs coutumes, avait longuement discuté avec leurs savants et leurs professeurs et partir avait été dur, même s'il avait hâte de revenir à Moulinsart. La route pour rentrer avait été longue, ardue, il avait beaucoup marché, pris quelques trains, passé des nuits à la belle étoile, seul. Mais il avait fini par réussir à rentrer. Il avait rejoint le château. Nestor lui avait indiqué le bureau où son maître s'était rendu, ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux de revoir le reporter mais il gardait une expression neutre par professionnalisme. Ils s'étaient rendus à l'étage pour annoncer la nouvelle du retour de Tintin à Archibald mais il n'ouvrait pas. Pensant qu'il s'était endormi, ils avaient ouvert, le trouvant gisant au sol près des cadavres de bouteilles.

"Vous ne respiriez plus, j'ai eu tellement peur."

Des larmes s'accumulaient aux bords de ses yeux, prêtes à dévaler en cascades.

"Mais j'avais lu ces essais médicaux qui parlaient de compressions cardiaques successives, ça n'est pas encore approuvé mais des essais concluants ont été pratiqués sur des animaux. Alors j'ai essayé, je ne pouvais pas vous perdre comme ça, pas alors que je revenais de si loin…"

"Et dire qu'à une heure près, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…" souffla le capitaine

"Sans cela, nous n'en serions pas ici non plus."

Des larmes s'étaient échappées, mais il souriait à Archibald.

Le marin allait faire l'effort de lever une main pour essuyer l'une des perles salée restée accrochée à un cil, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Tintin se pencha doucement, se laissant le temps de réfléchir son acte, laissant aussi le temps au capitaine de l'arrêter s'il le voulait. Mais rien ne s'opposa à lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son capitaine, délicatement, dans un baiser doux.

Et ce fut tout.

Et ce fut bien.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta un peu d'Archibald, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils souriaient.

Tintin s'allongea à coté de lui, se serrant un peu dans un calin chaste et fini par s'endormir. Il avait du sommeil à rattraper, tout comme le marin. Nestor entra un peu plus tard pour apporter du thé, il se contenta de déposer le plateau sur la table de chevet et de repartir discrètement. Souriant, il avait fermé la porte en chuchotant "Enfin".

* * *

 **Merci à Andy pour ses corrections et ses conseils durant l'écriture de cette petite fiction**

 **Merci à vous de l'avoir parcourue**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la partager, ça fait toujours plaisir**

 **et à une prochaine !**

 **Empty'**


End file.
